


九尾狐与小虎君第六章

by matlin



Category: VJin - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 19:58:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17884214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matlin/pseuds/matlin





	九尾狐与小虎君第六章

“我靠，金泰亨你也太会挑了吧，挑在青楼的时候发情！！” 金硕珍叫道。

金泰亨紧紧捂住肚子，这种由小腹不断涌起的异样感让他十分难受，尾巴无力地抽打着，眼前已经开始模糊，意识也越来越不清楚。

“要不....给你找几个姑娘，解决一下？” 金硕珍试探性地问，但不知为何这个想法令他胸腔堵堵的很不顺畅。

“不要....我不要姑娘.....”金泰亨想到刚刚那些女子碰自己就觉得一阵厌恶，他的脑子情不自禁涌现的是金硕珍全身赤裸，沐浴水中，在浴池的蒸汽中闭着眼熏红了脸的模样，这令他更加难熬。

“不行啊珍哥，泰亨这个状态，让别人一看不就暴露了身份了吗，当前最好的办法就是你帮他解决啊，你比较有经验！” 郑号锡脑子眼睛明亮的很，这段时间如果还发现不了金泰亨对金硕珍的小心思就对不起他活的这五百年。

“靠靠靠要是被白虎老头发现我搞了他的族人他非杀了我不可！”

“我劝你还是牺牲小我成就大我吧，再这样下去他绝对会在这里现出原形，第一次发情期还不知道他会失控成什么样，到时在这里闯下大祸，不仅他的身份暴露，你我都脱不了干系，不行不行，我还是出去帮你把风吧，万一有人闯进来就不好了。” 说罢郑号锡立即出到外面，用妖力施了法，普通人进了这扇门也看不见金硕珍和金泰亨的存在。

“菩萨保佑，虎族的发情期听说很凶猛，珍哥你自求多福吧。” 郑号锡阴险一笑。

金硕珍看着缩成一团眼巴巴望着他的金泰亨，心有不忍，走到他面前，用仙力将手降温，捂了捂金泰亨的脸，让他清醒一点。金泰亨一哆嗦，冰凉的触感让他缓解了灼热，身上的温度已然不是那么烫了，眼神也清明了不少，不似刚才的那般迷离。他舒服地轻哼两声，脸蹭着金硕珍的手心：“这样就不难受。” 然后巴巴地看着金硕珍，毛绒绒的耳朵抖了两下，渴望更多：“ 珍哥，还要....” 金泰亨动情的时候，说话鼻音会特别的浓厚，听起来听起来很有勾引人的感觉，而他微微上挑的狭长双眸配上一头因为发情而恢复成金色的长发，看上去更有一种邪魅的味道。

金硕珍浑身的狐毛抖了抖，内心默念：“泰亨啊， 这是你主动招惹我的，醒来不要怪我阿。” 接着，拽起金泰亨的手，将他摔在床上，金泰亨浑身本来就发软，顺势倒下，金硕珍三下五除二就扒光了金泰亨的衣服，看着金泰亨身下昂然挺立，倒抽了一口气：“ 虎族的人都这么大吗。”

金泰亨睁大了双眼，看着面前的金硕珍一件一件脱去了外袍，上衣，外裤.....那不知何时时常萦绕在自己梦里美妙的身体再一次呈现在眼前，他觉得下面更加肿胀，更加渴望贴近金硕珍。他不懂体内四处激荡的情绪名为何物，困惑地蹙眉，眼见金硕珍撑在他的身上，那垂落下来的发丝环绕在他的周围，感觉自己的呼吸都要停滞，烛光下金硕珍那一对金眸璀璨流光闪耀，更加的亮，就像朗空中的星星，让金泰亨沉溺深陷，完美的容颜摄人心魄，温热的气息拂过，撩动金泰亨脆弱的本能。

金硕珍的眸色变深，覆上了金泰亨的双唇，带着宠爱的滋味，轻轻地捻转，勾引金泰亨舌头和他一起嬉戏，舔弄那双嘴唇，又一下一下轻啄金泰亨被自己染上绯色的嘴角。金泰亨在金硕珍挑逗下轻易地感受到了又一股热浪席卷全身，吻渐渐向下，划过金泰亨的唇角，啃咬上他的喉结，金泰亨颤了颤，嘴巴张大，沙哑地喘息了一声。

金硕珍的嘴唇不断向下，金泰亨突然感觉到自己的坚挺落入了温暖湿润的包围中，强烈地快感袭击得他情不自禁“啊……呜……“地大叫一声，他的迷乱取悦了金硕珍，金硕珍的舌头灵活地从金泰亨的根部一路滑向龟头和柱身的交界处，反复舔弄，然后舌尖滑过柱身最上端的小孔，伸进去轻轻一转，金泰亨瞬间感觉到身前的快感仿佛闪电一样，来的迅猛而热烈，一道一道，劈得他神经都快断裂，一阵灼液喷出，金泰亨开口就是支离破碎的喘息，双眼泛起了一层淡淡的红色，金硕珍脸色酡红，一副春情泛滥的摸样，白色的粘稠液体从他的嘴角缓缓流下，金泰亨一看，兽类的本能被激发，满脑子想要做的就是将金硕珍压在身下，狠狠地侵犯。

他这么想也这么做了、年少的好处就是无所畏惧，他猛地翻了个身将金硕珍压在身下，金泰亨并不知道该怎么做，只是想更贴近他一些。金泰亨的唇茫然无措地落在金硕珍脸上，脖颈上，力度很大，迅速制造出暧昧的痕迹，金硕珍轻笑一声，伸手探到金泰亨的下身握住那根灼热，发现灼热还高高挺立着，“不得了啊...金泰亨。” 金泰亨立刻倒吸了一口气，注意到金硕珍意味深长的目光，以为金硕珍不喜欢他的那根坚硬，立即紧张地颤了颤，尾巴从身后探过来缠住金硕珍的手腕，想要拉开。

“别扯，泰亨，进来这里。” 金硕珍大大地张开了了两条纤细的腿，金泰亨看到金硕珍白皙的臀肉中间一条淫靡的缝隙，因为双腿大张而展现在眼前的艳红色的肉穴，再向上，沉甸甸的阴囊中间性器笔直挺立，他吞了吞口水，口干舌燥，金硕珍的手引领着他的坚挺到达那个肉穴，勾人的嗓音响起：“ 进来，泰亨。” 金泰亨脑子一片空白，失控般一捅到底。

疼痛和快乐同时袭来，如洪水般淹没了金泰亨，金硕珍勾起嘴角，抬起身一口咬住金泰亨的脖颈，然后用低沉磁性的声音在金泰亨耳边说：“ 泰亨啊，动吧～”

金泰亨凭着本能开始猛烈地摆动身体，虎尾兴奋地高高抬起，人形的双手也变成了毛茸茸的爪子，握住金硕珍的纤腰，金硕珍的肉穴柔软又顺从，轻柔的含住金泰亨的粗旷，柔媚地欢迎着。金泰亨觉得快感连绵不绝，一层一层堆积，越来越敏感，敏感得金硕珍的每一次呻吟都能带动他的一次颤抖，金泰亨进出摆动的动作更大了，每次都几乎整根抽出再狠狠地捅进去。金硕珍觉得体内那根巨物越来越烫，更深地埋进他的体内，他主动亲吻上金泰亨，金泰亨整个人有一刻的停顿，下一秒就疯狂地回吻，他学习速度很快，按照刚刚金硕珍的示范唇齿交缠。

“唔……泰亨……” 金硕珍搂住他的脖子用甜腻的声音叫着他的名字，让他更加狂热。金硕珍金色细尖的狐耳从发丝长出，一抖一抖，下一秒，金硕珍拉下金泰亨，翻身跨坐在他的腿上，扭动着腰，刹那间他的身后九条毛绒绒的尾巴张大，像一朵巨大的棉花，金泰亨呆呆地望着，这是他第一次见到金硕珍现出兽形，心底的弦似乎被拨弄出了一个极震颤的单音，身上的金硕珍眼睛朦胧水润，看嘴唇微张，金泰亨伸手去抚摸他的下唇，金硕珍咬住他的手指，引导他的性器抵住自己穴口的下方，然后缓缓坐下，金泰亨呜咽一声，扣着那截细腰，狠狠地一挺身，直接冲到了最深处，金硕珍被这动作一激，发出一声短促而又含糊地呻吟，金泰亨却不管他，兀自动了起来，喘息声越来越频繁。

金硕珍腰越来越软，纵然他身经百战，这么持久的欢爱他也开始受不了了，金泰亨却没有缴械投降的意思，反而越来越起劲，金硕珍的眼角已经溢出泪水，觉得灵魂都要离体，整个身体里唯一盛得下的只有情欲了，于是搂着金泰亨的脖子，贴近他的身体，颤巍巍地说：“泰亨啊，够了。”

金泰亨恍若未闻，金硕珍猛地支开他，不让他动，金硕珍已经被折磨得眼泪汪汪的，一脸的不爽。金泰亨正情欲高涨，突然停下十分难耐，拉长了声音开始撒娇，见金硕珍面略有改色，又一翻身整个人赖在金硕珍身上，沉重地压着他，然后狠狠地顶到底。

“唔……啊……啊啊……”金硕珍眼神朦胧，眼角泛红地看着他，但是已经说不出话来。金泰亨亲吻抚摸着金硕珍，安抚着他的悸动，同时下身不停地挺动，金硕珍身前的性器早已几次一股一股地喷流出乳白的液体，直到再也流不出，而金泰亨在狂放又大力地几次抽插后，终于将高热又量多的精液高速地射入金硕珍的体内..........


End file.
